


Distracted

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Unnameable (1988)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, M/M, Seriously these two movies have no right to be crossed over, but I'm doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Ash's new friend is having trouble studying, and Ash thinks he might know why
Relationships: Ash Williams/Randolph Carter
Kudos: 4





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little crack-ship I wrote for a friend of mine, but it turned out much better than I expected and I'm posting this out of pure self indulgence. I hope you all like it! ^_^

“Ash? Ash… _Ashley_.”

Ash jolted back into the present. He must’ve dazed off in his seat as he sat in the library of Miskatonic University. He was having a particular time concentrating today, especially since he was shadowing one of the University’s grad students for the day. Something about this school seems to produce the most striking nerds and bookworms Ash has ever seen. This particular student was as thin as a beanpole and accompanied by spindly hands and a gaunt face, but something about the grace and confidence in which he carried himself and the piercing inquisitiveness of his eyes that made Ash reluctant to look away, eyes which were now glaring at him.

“Sorry uhhh,” Ash fumbled for an excuse, “I got distracted.”

The student only pursed his lips in response. Normally Ash would find himself annoyed with this gesture, but not with Randolph Carter. Ash has become too familiar with him to feel annoyed by the fanatic of Eldritch Literature and aspiring author. Carter was a man who was not the most accustomed to interacting with others, only preferring to speak to those in his immediate social group. Thankfully, Ash had recently become one of those people after a long bout of hunting abominations that were prowling in the hidden corners of the campus.

“Look, while I respect your abilities in battle,” Carter explained himself with an annoyed huff, “I cannot focus on my work with your incessant staring.”

Ash felt the urge to quip, and he felt himself smirk before he stopped himself, “Why? Are my eyes too pretty for you, Randy?”

Carter audibly groaned, “Don’t call me that, you make it sound like I’m someone’s alcoholic step-uncle.”

“‘Step-Uncle’?” Ash repeated back, “That’s pretty specific. You’re speaking from personal experience, aren’t you?”

Carter shrugged as a small smile tugged on his lips, “It’s possible.”

Ash let out a laugh before being promptly shushed by the other students occupying the library around them.

“At any rate,” Carter straightened in his seat and went back to his note-taking, “I’m working now Ashley, so if you please…”

Ash sat back in his chair, continuing to watch Carter as the student’s eyes flicked back down at the old text he held delicately in his hands. With a careful touch, the pages were turned, and Ash couldn’t help but let his mind wander, imagining other uses for that soft touch. He could imagine those long fingers combing through his hair as their faces were held close. Perhaps they were better suited gripping onto his shoulders while their bodies were mutually intertwined. Or, as a faint blush started creeping up on Ash’s cheeks, they were best suited if they traveled downwards towards--

Carter shut the book with a frustrated sigh, “I can’t do this. I’m going back to my room.”

And with that, the student stood up, collected his things, and began to walk out of the library, leaving behind a dazed and confused Ash. It took him a few moments to register what had happened, but when it did he was quick to bolt out of his chair and rush after Carter. The two men had exited the Library and made their way through the university campus by the time Ash caught up.

“Hey hey whoa. Was it something I said?”

“No, Ash, but your presence was distracting me.”

Ash furrowed his brow in confusion, “How? I was just sitting there.”

Carter said nothing as they continued down the sidewalks, leaving Ash to puzzle it out on his own. He tried to recall what he'd done that could possibly have agitated the student, but as he looked up something clicked into place.

Carter was looking at Ash, and darted his eyes away when they met, a blush blooming on the man’s stoic face. Likewise, a grin grew on Ash’s face. He realized that it was not the first time such a gesture had happened, but before it was simply chalked it up to a one-time occurrence.

_Finally. The abomination stalking the morgue was now just a puddle of goo on the tile floor. It had ripped Ash’s lucky blue shirt, which always seemed to get shredded before he ever got hurt himself. Carter rushed over to inspect for any wounds, which proved to be a difficult task considering Ash was now covered in blood that was not his own. His touch was careful and delicate, grazing over Ash’s chest and arms. Every so often the touch hesitated, as if unsure if it should be doing that. Ash opened his mouth to ask if Carter was alright, but he only stopped halfway as the two stared wide-eyed. Carter simply answered with a terse “yes” and pulled his hands back. He might’ve been imagining things, but the tips of Carter’s ears were turning a bit pink._

“Oh,” Ash started, “I see how this is. I’m distracting you.”

The two men had reached the front doors to Carter’s dormitory building when Carter scoffed in response, “It took you this long to figure out the obvious? I recall saying that only a few minutes ago.”

Carter chose to ascend the stairs, but Ash reached out and grabbed his wrist as he was about halfway up. Carter turned his head around and looked down at Ash with his lips pursing again and that blush growing brighter.

“But you’re not telling me _how_ I distract you, Carter,” Ash flashed the student a smile.

“Oh?” Carter sneered in defiance, “Did you somehow learn to read my mind and you decided to forgo telling me?”

“Don’t need to read your mind, poindexter,” Ash used his grip on Carter’s wrist to pull him down a few steps before the student caught himself by grabbing a hold of the railing, “Only your body.”

Ash could hear Carter hiss out a “What are you doing?!”, but didn’t give him time to finish as he let go to snatch the lapel of the student’s jacket to pull his face further down, and as he leaned upwards he made their lips connect.

Carter gasped at the contact, and Ash let his eyes fall shut as he let the moment linger to relish in the feeling of those small lips against his. They were soft, which Ash suspected it was due to a healthy application of chapstick during the colder seasons. Interestingly, Carter was holding still enough for Ash to be able to tell that. Perhaps he was more on the money than he anticipated.

Ash pulled away a moment later, but still held onto Carter’s jacket. He watched as the student blinked in shock, taking in a deep breath as he remembered how to breathe. It took another moment for Carter to realize that his mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it. His free hand reached up to presumably remove Ash’s hand from his person, but hesitated and simply curled those long fingers around it.

“What…” Carter asked slowly, “was that?”

“A distraction,” Ash winked coyly, “I can give you more if you want.”

Carter straightened up, now pulling Ash’s hand off but did not let it go. His eyes darted around in thought, that blush swelling up yet again.

“Well,” He reasoned, “My work is not meant to be due until the end of the week…”

“That’s the spirit!” Ash beamed, and Carter tugged on his hand as an urging to follow. Ash made quick work of ascending the stairs, but not before being stopped by Carter leaning in close on his own accord and narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Please, Randy,” Ash rolled his eyes at the challenge, “You’re in good hands.”

“Yes, and you only have one,” Carter retorted before double-taking with a frown, “And don’t call me ‘Randy’!”

Ash simply laughed as the two ascended the rest of the stairs together.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, you can find 1988's "The Unnameable" on Tubi! It's an interesting watch, and Randolph is easily the best part in the whole movie.
> 
> Hopefully you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! ^_^


End file.
